Last present
by hikari ouji
Summary: good bye, naruto... naruxhinaxsasu
1. Chapter 1

Suatu saat di Konohagakure, Team 7 mendapat misi untuk mengajak Orochimaru kembali bertobat dan disuruh menjadi Hokage oleh nenek Tsunade

The Last Present

A/N: Wah, bakal seru nih, dijamin! Pembaca bakal nangis-nangis pada saat-saat terakhir. (tapi ada beberapa OOC) Btw, ntar review ya…

Suatu saat di Konohagakure, Team 7 mendapat misi untuk memburu Orochimaru oleh nenek Tsunade.

Sebelumnya, mereka sudah menjadi Jonin, kecuali si Bengal Uzumaki Naruto

Mereka masih dibentuk team karena Hokage 5 punya aturan baru yang bertuliskan bahwa para Jonin tetap masih dibentuk team dan anggotanya tetap pada saat Genin, tetapi tidak ada pendamping.

Team 7 terdiri dari: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

Tsunade: Team 7, saya beri kalian misi. Temukan Orochimaru dan akan saya segel kekuatannya. Kalau terdesak, apa boleh buat, bunuh saja Orochimaru

Team 7: Baik!

Dimulailah perjalanan mereka. Kalau penulis bilang: "MADESU". Bukan bahasa jepang, tapi singkatan a.k.a. Masa Depan Suram. Yaialah, bawa Orochimaru ke desa n mau disegel kekuatannya, mungkin si nenek Tsunade udah gila.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu Hinata dan kawan-kawan sedang meeting di hutan. Topik meeting mereka yaitu bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tertarik pada Hinata. Muka Hinata langsung merah dan tak berani melihat siapa-siapa. (kawan-kawan: Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten.)

Hinata bertanya;"Eh, Naruto, mau ke mana?"

Naruto membalas; "Loh, kok tumben kamu tanya aku, kamu kok jadi perhatian sama aku?"

Muka Hinata memerah lagi.

" Aku mau cari Orochimaru, mau diajak ke desa, mau disegel kekuatannya, kalau tidak bisa, ya dibunuh saja."

"Jangan! Jangan Naruto, aku gak mau kehilangan kamu, aku…aku…"

"Hinata, jadi, kamu…"

Efek angin yang lebay meniup mereka berdua.

"Aku…aku mencintaimu…"

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Boleh saja, kalau kamu mau, tapi, ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya. Bisa saja Orochimaru berhasil dibawa ke desa, tapi, aku tidak menjamin kita semua selamat."

"Tidak apa-apa, asal ada Naruto yang aku cintai, aku bersedia mati bersamamu."

"GAAAAKK, AKU GAK MAU MATI DULU! ENAK AJA KAMU!!"

Akhirnya Team 7 + Hinata berjalan kembali mencari Orochimaru.

Tak lama kemudian…

"MWAAAHAHAHAHAHHA! Untuk apa kau mencariku? Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kamu semua baru keluar dari Konohagakure!" Tiba-tiba Orochimaru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hai kamu Orochimaru, ayo ikut kami ke Konoha! Sekarang!" Sasuke membentak.

"HAHAHA! Kamu pikir semudah itu membawaku ke sana?"

"Cepat serahkan tanganmu dan mari ikut kami!" Sakura sudah emosi.

"Tidak mau!" Orochimaru segera menangkap Hinata dan menjadikannya sandera.

"Kalau kamu tetap memaksa, aku akan bunuh gadis ini!"

Dengan bodohnya Naruto bertanya;" Hinata, jadi kamu masih gadis? Kukira sudah tidak lagi."

Sakura langsung memukul Naruto keras-keras;" Dasar kamu Naruto! Kamu kira dia sudah bukan gadis? Lihat! Hinata langsung menangis kamu berkata seperti itu."

"Ow, maav, maav."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Orochimaru bertanya lagi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Chidori!!" Sasuke menyerang.

Dengan mudahnya, serangan Sasuke berhasil dihindari Orochimaru.

Sakura menyerang dengan kunai dan syuriken. Sementara Naruto, diam dan duduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura kelelahan, barulah Naruto bangun dan berkata;

"Orochimaru, lepaskanlah Hinata, bunuhlah aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Orochimaru langsung melepaskan Hinata dan menangkap Naruto.

Dari balik pohon, terdengar suara tertawa mengejek dan muncullah suatu mahluk yang tak diharapkan Orochimaru, yaitu Naruto! Lalu, siapa yang ada sama Orochimaru? Dia kopiannya Naruto! Dan Naruto sedang mempersiapkan jurus andalannya…

"RASENGAN!! HIAAAAAA!!"

Rasengan Naruto mengenai Orochimaru, tetapi Orochimaru langsung bergerak cepat dan akhirnya berbalik menyerang Naruto sampai terluka parah. Orochimaru yang marah, langsung menangkap Hinata lagi dan sekarang Hinata disiksa oleh Orochimaru.

"Au..sakit..ahhhh..aaaarrrrggggg..tidaaak, jangaaaan,aaaaaauuuuuw" Rintihan Hinata membuat Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto bangkit dan dengan suara dingin….

"Lepaskan Hinata, lepaskan Hinata, lepaskan HINATA!!" Chakra Kyubi terlihat jelas dan Naruto berubah jadi Rubah ekor 4 yang akan menjadi petaka bagi Orochimaru.

Dengan gerakan amat cepat, Naruto menyerang Orochimaru dan Orochimaru terluka parah.

Kondisi Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan karena banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

Naruto berubah lagi menjadi manusia biasa.

"Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, ssekaligus menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu, yang pertama, dan yang terakhir. Aku akan memberikan darahku untukmu, kebetulan golongan darahku sama denganmu. Sakura, segera transfusi darahku ke Hinata, cepat, kalau tidak, Hinata akan mati." Suara Naruto yang kelelahan terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Jangan, jangan Naruto, itu akan membahayakan dirimu, biar aku saja yang mati."

"Tidak jangan, kasihan orang yang mencintaimu, benar kan, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sakura, CEPAT!!" Naruto mempertegas suaranya.

"baik, tetapi, apa kamu tidak menyesal?"

"Untuk apa aku menyesal, jika ini demi orang yang aku cintai, dan sahabatku sendiri? Sisakan sedikit darahku untuk melawan Orochimaru untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sisanya, serahkan pada Hinata."

Sakura segera mentransfusi darah Naruto ke Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemas. Dan sebelum Naruto melanjutkan penyerangan, Naruto berkata…

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa memilikimu, biarkanlah Sasuke yang bisa memilikimu dan membuatmu bahagia." Setelah Naruto selesai bicara, Naruto mencium Hinata untuk pertama, dan terakhir kalinya. Hinata menerima ciuman itu. Ciuman berlangsung lama dan setelah selesai, Naruto berkata lagi

"Hinata, aku takkan melupakanmu. Aku cinta padamu."

Setelah itu, Naruto berlari dan membentuk Ultimate Rasengan Syuriken yang bisa mengancam jiwa pemakainya. Rasengan ini 2 kali lebih besar dari rasengan api Jiraiya.

Naruto berubah menjadi Rubah ekor 4 lagi dan langsung menyerang Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU!! RASAKAN INI!! ULTIMATE RASENGAN SYURIKEN!! HIIIIAAAAA!!"

Tanpa perlawanan, Orochimaru langsung mati seketika bersamaan dengan…Uzumaki Naruto…anak dari Minato a.k.a. Yondaime, Hokage 4.

Tempat penyerangan dipenuhi debu, pohon-pohon tumbang, angin kencang.

Tangisan terdengar dari Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Jasad Orochimaru hancur berkeping-keping, tetapi, jasad Naruto masih utuh.

"Kita telah kehilangan seorang pahlawan, yang rela berkorban, tidak egois, dan baik." Sasuke berkata demikian sambil melihat jasad Naruto.

"Impiannya menjadi Hokage dilupakannya demi kita semua disini dan desa kita." Sakura menambahkan.

Hinata masih tidak bisa bicara, masih syok dan masih terbayang Naruto yang periang, jujur, dan semangatnya yang besar, walaupun tidak pernah lulus ujian Chuunin.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke Konohagakure dengan membawa jasad Naruto dan berita baik dan buruk. Mereka langsung menemui Tsunade.

"Kami membawa berita baik dan buruk." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kabar baiknya?" Tsunade bertanya.

"Kabar baiknya, Orochimaru telah mati."

"Wow, kerja yang bagus, lalu apa kabar buruknya?"

"Kabar buruknya, Naruto ikut tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Orochimaru. Naruto mengorbankan dirinya demi kami semua, memakai tubuhnya sebagai senjata penyerangan terakhirnya, dan ia menyebut jurusnya 'Ultimate Rasengan Syuriken'. Setelah itu, ia pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Ini jasadnya.

Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyerahkan jasad Naruto ke Tsunade.

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunade lagsung menangis kencang sekali.

"Kau mengorbankan impianmu demi teman-temanmu dan desa ini? Kau pantas menjadi Hokage, kaulah Hokage keenam."

Tsunade langsung menyuruh bawahannya bahwa Hokage keenam telah wafat sebelum ia duduk di kursi Hokage.

"Perhatian untuk semua, dengan hormat, saya, Tsunade ingin mengatakan bahwa, Hokage keenam telah terpilih, dan beliau adalah… Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi, ia telah wafat dalam misinya bertempur melawan Orochimaru. Ia berkorban demi kita semua disini. Tak ada lagi ancaman Orochimaru di desa ini. Ini semua berkat Hokage keenam kita, UZUMAKI NARUTO! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Tsunade menyudahi pengumumannya kepada warga desa.

Dengan demikian, tidak sia-sialah pengorbanan Naruto. Dan mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menikmati indahnya mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Hinata, aku cinta padamu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke menembak Hinata dengan membawa bunga mawar-old style-

"Sasuke-sanma, aku mau." (sanma sayang. Sasuke-sanma Sasuke sayang.)

"Ini bukan demi kata-kata Naruto kemarin kan?"

"Bukan, aku memang benar-benar suka padamu, tapi aku malu untuk menungkapkannya."

"Yasudah, jadi kamu benar-benar tulus menerimaku?"

"Ia, aku tulus." "(Naruto, maafkan aku.)"

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya menikah dan mempunyai anak laki-laki yang dinamainya Sasuta, Sasuke-Hinata, dengan kemampuan Sharugan, Sharingan-Byakugan.

-to be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

Greeting from Heaven

Bertahun-tahun setelah peristiwa meninggalnya Naruto dan tewasnya Orochimaru, Sasuke dan Hinata menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Sasuta.

Sekarang Sasuta masuk akademi ninja dan baru berumur 4 tahun.

Pada akhir tahun, Sasuke mengajak Sasuta dan Hinata untuk liburan dan merayakan tahun baru di New York.

A/N: Saya aja belom pernah kesana.

"Sasuta, mau tidak kalo liburan kali ini kita pergi ke luar negeri?" Sasuke bertanya.

"MAU! MAU AYAH! Memang mau ke mana?"

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya.

"Ke New York."

"WOW! Tapi dari mana kita dapat biayanya?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Itu loh, tadi aku mencuci pakaian pake sabun kamu yang belom dibuka, trus di dalamnya ada tulisan; 'SELAMAT! ANDA BERHAK PERGI KE NEW YORK BERSAMA 2 REKAN ANDA!' "

GUBRAK!

"Oh, begitu, kita beruntung dong." Hinata dengan expresi gembira.

"Ya, gitu deh."

Setelah itu, keluarga kecil baru Uchiha langsung pergi ke tempat penukaran hadiah.

Di tengah perjalanan, ada yang mengikuti mereka seolah ada yang tahu bahwa mereka membawa kupon berhadiah besar.

Mereka masuk ke tempat penukaran hadiah. Tak lama, mereka keluar dengan membawa tiket pesawat, sejumlah uang dan brosur informasi tempat liburan.

Si pengikut dengan cerdik langsung menangkap Sasuta tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka tidak menyadarinya setelah mereka melihat ke belakang dan ternyata Sasuta sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Kemana Sasuta?" Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu, bukannya dari tadi kamu gandeng?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi berarti dia sekarang…"

Secara bersamaan, mereka berkata; "HILANG!"

A/N: WHATDA? Saya tidak merencanakan ini! Kemana Sasuta?

Setelah Hinata mencarinya dengan Byakugan, mereka menemui Sasuta di tempat warung mie ramen bersama…bersama…Sakura.

A/N: Sakura? Kok dia? Saya rencanakan Itachi yang bersama Sasuta! Tapi yasudahlah.

"Eh, Sakura? Kukira siapa yang mengajak Sasuta pergi, ternyata kamu. Bikin takut saja." Sasuke menegur Sakura.

"Oh, maav kalo membuat anda semua takut."

DOOR!!!!

Suara tembakan itu terdengar dari luar, tetapi peluru menuju ke dalam warung mie ramen itu dan mengenai tubuh…tubuh…Hinata!

Dan dengan seketika, Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan peluru itu mengenai jantungnya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun! Bangun kumohon!" Sasuke panik.

"Sasuke, ia tidak mati, hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan panic." Sakura menenangkan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku tidak panic, darahnya banyak yang keluar! Tolong telepon ambulance!"

"Baik"

"Aku akan mengejar orang yang berani menembak istriku!"

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dan mengejar penembak 'nekat' itu.

Di depan stasiun, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan orang yang berjaket hitam itu.

"Siapa kamu? Beraninya kamu menembak istriku!"

"Aku? Hahahahaha. Aku adalah…" orang itu membuka jaketnya dan terlihatlah wajah aslinya.

"Itachi? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Mari kita bertarung!"

Di tempat lain, Sakura, Sasuta dan Hinata sudah sampai di rumah sakit berkat antaran ambulance dan Hinata langsung dibawa ke ICU.

"Ia harus dioperasi! Jantungnya mengalami kebocoran! Harus transplantasi jantung! Tapi kami tak punya donor jantung, bagaimana ini?" Suster menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana ini? Disini tak ada keluarga terdekat."

"Tante, ibu bagaimana? Apa dia akan mati?" Sasuta cemas

"Tidak, ibumu tidak akan mati. Tenang saja."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sakura berpikiran bahwa mungkin jantungnya bisa pas dengan Hinata. Dan dengan spontan, Sakura berkata…

"Suster, bisa periksa jantung saya? Mungkin pas dengan pasien."

"Apa kamu yakin? Ini bisa sangat beresiko!"

"Sudah cepat! Periksa saja!"

Sakura masuk ke kamar pemeriksaan dan sebelumnya ia berpesan…

"Sasuta, tante masuk sebentar ya, jangan kemana-mana!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, hasilnya keluar dan ternyata jantung Sakura cocok dengan Hinata.

Di tempat lain…

"Chidori!"

"Kau kira dengan jurus murahan itu bisa mengalahkanku?"

"It's just an appetizer! HIAAAAAA!!!"

Chidori itu mengenai Itachi, tapi tidak berdampak serius pada Itachi.

"Uh, lumayan kuat kau setelah bertahun-tahun kutinggal.

"Dan ini adalah Main Coursenya! Joutai! Ultimate Chidori!

Di rumah sakit,

"Mana Dokternya! Saya mau bicara! Saya bersedia menjadi donor jantung Hinata!!"

"Maav ibu, tidak bisa begitu, ada peraturan kalau pendonor jantung harus yang sudah meninggal, tidak boleh yang masih hidup."

"BIARKAN! BIARKAN AKU MATI DEMI TEMANKU!"

Sakura langsung ke ruang ICU dan meminta Dokter mengoperasinya sekarang juga.

Dan Dokter yang terpaksapun menyetujui operasi itu dengan catatan jika akhirnya ada yang mati, itu bukan tanggung jawab rumah sakit dan dokternya.

Sebelum masuk ruang operasi, Sakura menulis surat terakhir untuk keluarga kecil Uchiha. Ia yakin dirinya akan mati setelah ini.

Di stasiun,

"HIIIIAAAAA!!!!"

Ultimate Chidori Sasuke mengenai Itachi sampai terluka parah dan Itachi berkata;

"Sekarang kau bertambah kuat. Kau berhak mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan kakak."

"Dan ini Dessertnya!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dan…

Lalu Sakura menulis surat dan menyerahkan suratnya ke Sasuta dan memintanya agar jangan dibaca sampai Hinata sudah sembuh.

Sasuke tersadar dari joutainya dan melihat kakaknya terbaring tak berdaya. Ia langsung menelepon ambulance.

"Sasuke, engkau sudah..besar sekarang. Kau satu-..satunya pewaris..mangekyou sharingan..kakak. Jadilah.. orang yang.. baik,..jangan seperti..kakak yang..tidak berguna ini."

"Kakak! Maavkan aku! Aku tak sadarkan diri tadi. Kakak, bertahanlah!"

"Kakak..sudah tidak..kuat lagi, Sasuke. Selamat..tinggal…"

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Itachi memegang dahi Sasuke tanda rasa kasih sayang kepada adiknya.

"KAAKAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!! TIIIIDAAAAAAK"

Sebelum ambulance sampai, Itachi sudah meninggal duluan.

Operasi sedang berjalan.

Tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu Sasuta dan langsung bertanya dimana tante Sakura berada.

"Tante ada di ruang operasi ayah."

"APA!? Sedang apa dia disana!?"

"Tidak tahu ayah, tapi tante memberikan surat ini kepadaku."

"Cepat berikan kepada ayah!"

"Jangan ayah, kata tante jangan dibaca dulu sebelum ibu benar-benar sembuh."

"Jangan-jangan…ow no! no way! Dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi donor! Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, dokter keluar dari kamar operasi dan berkata;

"Operasi berjalan sempurna tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Tetapi pendonor meninggal dunia."

"Tidak, ini benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura, kenapa engkau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

Setelah beberapa hari, Hinata diperbolehkan pulang.

Saat sampai di rumah, mereka langsung membaca isi surat terakhir Sakura…

Surat terakhir Sakura bertuliskan;

"Uchiha, saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Dan jantung yang sekarang berdegup di tubuh Hinata adalah jantungku. Kumohon, jangan kenang aku sebagai pahlawan, tetapi kenanglah aku hanya sebagai teman yang peduli akan penderitaan temannya.

Dan aku merahasiakan ini sampai sekarang, bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke, lebih dari segalanya. Tetapi Hinata, kau tidak usah khawatir, karena aku sudah mati.

Salam dari Surga."

Tertanda, Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto, kau punya teman sekarang disana, kau tidak sendiri lagi" kata Hinata.

"Awas kau berani macam-macam sama Sakura!" kata Sasuke dalam hati.

-The End-

A/N: Cerita ini lanjutan dari 'The Last Present'. Tapi yang tidak membaca cerita sebelumnya juga dapat mengerti karena saya berikan penjelasan singkat di atas.

Nangis gak? Abis nangis jangan lupa kasih review ya!

Maunya sih bikin fic romance/humor, tapi malah jadi kayak gini, maklum kalo rada gak nyambung, gak dibuat sepenuh hati, yang ini cuma buat pelampiasan aja, lagi stress mau ulangan umum.


End file.
